LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
='' ''= =Plot= The game follows all three movies of Peter Jackson's "The Lord of the Rings" movie trilogy. "The Fellowship of the Ring", "The Two Towers", and "The Return of the King" in a humorous way with child-friendly humour in the same fashion of the previous LEGO video game titles Unlike previous LEGO video game titles except for "LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes", the game will feature diologue taken from the movies and an open-world feature never-before used in any titles. The open-world hub will include The Shire, Rivendell, Edoras, Helm's Deep, Osgiliath, Minas Tirath, and Mordor. The game will be released in October of Fall 2012. Levels Intro The Last Alliance Summary: After the One ring to rule all was created, Elrond and Isildur want to end all evil at the battle of the Plains of Gorgoroth (Mordor) Characters: Elrond (Prolege), Isildur Bosses: Sauron (10 hearts) Setting: Mordor The Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo's Birthday Summary: Gandalf arrives in the shire for Bilbo's party but things soon go wrong when Merry and Pippin get in to the fireworks. Characters: Frodo Baggins (Red Vest), Gandalf the Grey Setting: The shire, Bag end Boss: Dragon Firework (3 hearts), Merry & Pippin (2 hearts each) A Shortcut to Mushrooms Summary: Frodo goes on a quest with the ring, but is pursued by Ringwraiths! Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin Attack on Weathertop Summary: After Frodo is caught with the ring, the ringwraiths attack the four hobbits at Weathertop but a mysterious Strider (Aragorn) comes to help defeat the ringwraiths. (Weaken the Ringwraiths by using Fire) Characters: Aragorn (Weathertop), Frodo, Sam ,Merry, Pippin Bosses: 4 Ringwraiths (1 silver heart each), Witch-king (3 silver hearts) Setting: Weathertop The Mines of Moria summary: After Frodo Heals from the battle on Weathertop, the council decides Frodo must lead the way. Due to Saruman's treachery, they have to go through Moria.There, they fight goblins, a cave troll Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragon, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir bosses: Cave troll (5 hearts) setting: Mines of Moria Enemies: Moria Goblins,Orcs, and Moria Goblin Captain The turd man Summary: The chase through Moria continues as the fellowship is pursued by more orcs and a balrog Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir phil mickey mouse Boss: Balrogover 9000000000000 hearts The Breaking of the Fellowship Summary: After Gandalf's supposed death from the Balrog, They go to Lorien to get to the river Anduin. Along the river Anduin, they stop at Amon Hen. There, Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor, attacks Frodo for the ring for Gondor to use, then the fellowship is assaulted by Uruk-Hai due to Saruman. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir Bosses: Lurtz (8 hearts) . Setting: Amon Hen Enimies: Uruk-hai The Two Towers Getting a Guide Summary: Sam and Frodo come upon Gollum, who wants the ring from Frodo, but makes a deal to lead them to Mordor. Characters: Frodo,Sam,Gollum Boss: Gollum (6 hearts) ,(Before he becomes a playable character) Setting: Road to Mordor: Mountains, Dead Marshes, Black Gate Hunger of the Orc Summary: Merry and Pippin watch as Ugluk's Uruk-hai fend of the orcs that want to eat Merry and Pippin. Characters:Ugluk, Merry and Pippin Bosses:Snaga (2 hearts) (trip him up with Merry and Pippin's ropes then hit him with Ugluk. Grishnakh (3 hearts) Setting: Orc Camp Two Lost Hobbits Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli search for Merry and Pippin. Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin escape into Fangorn Forest Characters; Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin Boss: Grishnakh (4 hearts) The Corrupted King Summary: Aragorn and co. ride to Edoras to learn that King Theoden has been corrupted by Saruman. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf the White, King Theoden Bosses: Grima (4 hearts), Theoden (possessed) (5 hearts) On to Helm's Deep Summary: On the jouney to helms deep the Rohirrim are attacked by Orc warg riders however Aragorn is thrown of a cliff and the others jouney on. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, King Theoden Enemies: Orcs, Orc riders, wargs Boss: Sharku(5 hearts) Setting: Plains of Rohan The Battle of Helm's Deep Summary: Saruman unleashes an army of 10,000 upon Rohan's 400 lead by Theoden but Elves from Lorien help Rohan along with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Also, Gandalf comes with 2000 Rohan soldiers from the north with Eomer as leader. Characters: Theoden, Aragorn (Helms Deep), Legolas, Gimli, Haldir Enemies: Uruk-hai, Orcs, Boss: Uruk-hai Commander (5 Hearts) Setting: Helm's Deep Escape from Osgiliath Summary: Frodo, Sam ,and Gollum are captured by Faramir Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Faramir Enemies: orcs, ring wraiths Setting: Osgiliath The Return of the King Riding to Gondor Summary: After finding Saruman's palantir, Pippin and Gandalf go to Gondor to visit Denethor and light the beacons Characters: Gandalf, Merry, Pippin Boss: Palantir (attached to Pippin twice, attached to Aragorn once) (3 hearts) The Fall of Osgiliath Summary: Orcs invade Osgiliath, and Faramir can't hold them back. Meanwhile, Frodo, Sam, and Gollum climb up the mountains of shadow into Mordor Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Faramir, Gondor soldier Enemies: orcs Boss: Gothmog (4 hearts) Setting: Osgiliath The Battle of Minas Tirith Summary: Sauron's forces launch a full-out assault on Minas Tirith. Meanwhile, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli search for the only thing that can defeat the Orcs Characters: Gandalf, Pippin, Aragorn (King), Legolas, Gimli Bosses: 3 trolls (5 hearts each), Undead King (6 hearts) Shelob's Lair Summary: Gollum leads Frodo into some caves. But it's a trap! Can Frodo and Sam defeat Shelob? Characters: Frodo, Sam, Frodo (webbed) Boss: Shelob (10 hearts), Gollum (4 hearts) The Battle of Pelenor Fields Summary: When Sauron launches a full assault on Minas Tirith, Pippin stops Denethor from burning Faramir (whom Denethor thinks is dead) Gandalf helps defend Minas Tirith with Theoden, Eowyn and Merry on Rohan's side , but they have to defeat Haradrim(human allies of Sauron) with their giant Oliphaunts and General Gothmog. Eowyn defeats the Witch King of Angmar, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli arive with the army of dead traitors Characters: Pippin, Gandalf, Theoden, Eowyn (Armour), Merry (Armor), Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli Enemies: Orcs, Haradrim Bosses: Denethor (3 hearts),Haradim Leader (4 hearts), Witch King (10 hearts), 2 Mumakil (7 hearts each), Gothmog (5 hearts) Setting: Minas Tirith, Pelennor Fields Mount Doom Summary: Aragorn now king of Gondor distracts Sauron by leading an army of both Rohan and Gondor to the Black Gate to help Frodo and Sam who must put the ring in the fires of Mt. Doom but Gollum is on their trail. Characters: Aragorn (King), Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry (Armor), Pippin (Armor), Frodo (Mordor), Sam (Mordor) Enemies:Orcs Boss: Gollum (10 hearts), Olog-hai (5 silver hearts) Setting: Black Gate,Mordor,Mt. Doom After the Ring gets destroyed, Sauron and his Kingdom fall, Gandalf picks up Frodo and Sam with his eagles. Aragorn gets crowned king and marries Arwen. Hobbits go back to Shire and find.... Differences between Movie (books too) and Game We experience Gandalf’s falling battle with the bowser immediately after the bridge scene, not at the start of the Two Towers. Merry and Pippin help Ugluk fight the hungry Mordor Orcs Faramir gets injured when trying to defend but not attack Osgiliath Frodo doesnt get knocked out until after sam fights shelob. This is to make it co-op friendly Instead of biting Frodo's finger off, Gollum takes off his hand takes the ring and puts his hand back on. Instead of cutting Sharkey's throat and getting shot by phil, Worm stabs Sharkey, but trips and accidently knocks his own head off. Special Abilities Frodo: Can Dissappear, Uses light of Elendil for light in dark places, can crawl through tiny places, can use sting, can access wraith-world Sam: Uses Elven rope at rope spots, light fires at fire spots, Crawls through tiny spaces, can grow flowers and vines Merry & Pippin: Use Daggers, Crawl through tiny spaces, camoflouge Gandalf: Biulds/lifts objects, staff makes light in dark places, shoots energy bolts Aragorn: Sword of Isildur, Can interperet tracks and sounds of birds and beasts Legolas: Bow to shoot arrows at far places and grab hold of things, agility Gimli: Can use his axe to chop through anything, crawl through tiny spaces Boromir: Shield blocks attacks, deafens enemy with horn of Gondor Saruman: Same as Gandalf Witch King: Super-strength, can break Mordor Lego pieces RingWraiths (Nazgul): Can Break Mordor Lego pieces Lurtz: Super-strength Characters *Frodo Baggins (also as red vest, webbed, captured, and recovering) *Gandalf the Grey (also as Gandalf the White) *Sam Gamgee (also as wedding, Mount Doom, Brown Vest) *Merry Brandybuck (also as armor and nightclothes, Yellow Vest) *Pippin Took (also as armor and servant and nightclothes, White Vest) *Aragorn (also as king) *Legolas (also as formal and hood) *Gimli *Boromir (also as Gondor) *Gollum (also as Smeagol) *King Theoden (also as armor and possessed) *Faramir (also as armor and formal) *Haldir *Gondor Commander *Gondor Soldier *Eowyn (also as armor, white dress, red dress, and any other dress she wears) *Saruman *Bilbo Baggins (also as old) *Rohan Soldier *Rohan Commander *Eomer *Ringwraith *Witch-king *Gothmog *Orc *Orc Worker *Moria Orc *Goblin *Uruk'hai (also as armor) *Berserker Uruk'hai *Isildur *Elrond (also as prologue) *Arwen (also as anything she wears) *Galadriel *Celeborn *Sauron *Hobbit *Hobbit Child *Eothain *Freda *Rohan Woman *Rohirrim *Gondorian *Gondor Woman *Grima *Sharku *Lurtz *Mouth of Sauron *Gildor (hopefully) all below are *High elf *Wood elf *Lorien wood elf *Gloin *Oin *Dori *Nori *Ori *Thorin *Fili *Kili *Bifur *Bofur *Bombur *Balin *Dwalin *Thror *Thrain * *more to come Minikits You can get 10 minikits in a level which will become vehicles and steeds that you can ride in the open-world *Bilbo's Birthday: Gandalf's Cart *A Shortcut to Mushrooms: Ringwraith Horse *Attack on Weathertop: Arwen's Horse *The Mines of Moria: Mine Cart *The Balrog: Balrog *The Breaking of the Fellowship: Aragorn's Horse *Getting a Guide: Shadowfax *Hunger of the Orc:Donkey *Two Lost Hobbits: Treebeard *The Corrupted King: Rohan Steed *On to Helm's Deep: Warg *The Battle of Helm's Deep: Beech *Escape from Osgiliath: Gondor Steed *Riding to Gondor: Haradim Ship *The Fall of Osgiliath: Fell Beast *Minas Tirith Madness: Catapult *Shelob's Lair: Orc Boat *Battle of the Pellenor Fields: Mumakil *Mount Doom: Eagle Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO games Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:LotR